


In Which John is a BAMFy MoFo, OMG!

by Anonymous, wetson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, John is a BAMF, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/pseuds/Anonymous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetson/pseuds/wetson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇是Kink meme的求文，作者匿名了。我只是个翻译。<br/>求文的妹子要求BAMF!JOHN英雄救美，而且这些被拍了下来。<br/>因此，Sherlock不得不跟着苏格兰场的一大票人一起观看自己如何被军医给搭救的过程。<br/>当然，这个过程对侦探本人来说实在称不上愉快。LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which John is a BAMFy MoFo, OMG!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Which John is a BAMFy MoFo, OMG!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225492) by [Kantayra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra). 



In Which John is a BAMFy MoFo, OMG!  
英雄救美神马的，可不是永久免费哟！  
————————  
“如果你不想看到这漂亮的喉咙被割开，”戴着滑雪面罩的暴徒凶神恶煞地咆哮道，“午夜就把宝石都给我们。”

Sally Donovan，尽管并非出自己愿，还是开始吃吃地笑起来。  
Lestrade瞪着她，因为绑票的录像可没什么好玩的，除了它…他在能控制自己之前就耸动肩头大笑起来。  
在屏幕里，Sherlock被无助地绑在椅子上，不高兴地对着绑架者皱着眉头。“如果你能把刀刃架在我的颈动脉上，这个威胁会显得更有说服力——还有，那是气管——从你的裤子口袋位置来判断，如果刚才你离开房间去接的那个电话不是来自你的妈妈的话——她结第三次，不，第四次婚了，对不对？”

"你居然在侮辱他的母亲大人？“Anderson对着屏幕大笑道，Sally在他一边，因为呼吸不稳只能浅浅地小口喘气儿。  
”当他有把刀搁在你喉咙上的时候？”Dimmock有敌意地打岔道。

在休息室的后面——因为所有人员现在都想看这个，电视机放在休息室有助于大家都方便观看——Sherlock正发出个厌烦的声音。“我讨厌失职。”  
“在你的绑架者身上？”Lestrade不经意地呛出一声笑，试图用咳嗽掩盖在手下面。

“哦，闭嘴吧。”Sherlock暴躁地回答。

“等等，等等，这是我最喜欢的部分！”Gregson满腔热情地双手合十，对她这个年龄的DI来说实在是个让人觉得烦恼的反应。

屏幕上，Sherlock还在用挖苦口吻继续着他的推理。“你的组织做得真是糟透了，显然你没有这方面的经验——”  
这时，第二个绑匪——这位戴着的是黑色面罩——把一个塞子塞进Sherlock的嘴巴里。尽管Sherlock坚持不懈，不过在织物下面的推理实在含混难以听清楚。

众人看到Sherlock被堵住嘴巴被迫保持安静的画面后都不约而同地松了口气。Lestrade不再试图隐藏著他的笑声。  
“对上帝发誓，我要把这张存成我的壁纸，”Hopkins说，抹去眼角笑出来的泪花。  
“我们应该把这段上传到油管，”Anderson提议。  
“这是警方证物，”Lestrade试图保持命令的语气。  
Donovan稳稳地看了他一眼。Lestrade无法HOLD住爆笑。  
“好吧，我们就这么干。”  
他们休息室的一角，Sherlock双臂交叉，生气地喷气。每个人都继续无视他。

“就是这里！就是这里！”Gregson几乎跳了起来。  
房间里安静下来，只有偶尔的几声低低的窃笑声。中间的绑票者正在威胁什么，门突然向内爆裂开了。  
“Hey！”带着蓝色面罩的家伙叫道，“我们好像在什么东西中间！”  
黑面罩的家伙似乎更清楚自己在做什么，他从口袋里拔出一把瑞士军刀，向着闯入者扑了过去。

这是屏幕死角，不过角落里迅速闪过一抹清晰可见的麦色套头毛衣，然后一声痛苦的叫声响了起来，紧随着金属物件的声音——毫无疑问是刀子——跌落在地板上。

“我的胳膊！”黑面罩叫道，“他弄伤了我该死的胳膊！”  
又是一声撞击，黑面罩安静下来了。

又是两声碰碰，有个显然跟房间里面罩绑匪们品味不同，没戴任何面罩的人穿过正门方向的摄像机角度，John首次出现在了屏幕上，倒下的那个家伙显然被准确地击中了太阳穴。男人倒下在地，凄惨地咆哮着。

第二个暴徒挥拳直击John的脸。当John轻松地闪避时这一击甚至显得相当滑稽，然后他迅速地用膝盖准确集中那家伙的腹股沟，当他蜷起膝时，John快速而有效地击中他的脑袋后面让他失去了意识。

剩下的那个绑票扛摄影机的家伙和那个深蓝色面罩，不怎么准确地架着瑞士军刀对着Sherlock喉咙的，都震惊地四目圆睁。

John无比冷漠地瞥了眼架着摄影机的家伙，与那种他给前往221B拜访的小组成员亲切温和微笑天差地别。Dimmock不由自主地在这种视线中颤抖。

显然，绑匪摄影师也这么觉得。因为他像发疯一样跑路了，门在他后面猛然关闭。  
John转向那个带着深蓝面罩的，并用视线评估着Sherlock喉咙上的拿把刀子。  
“别再靠近一步！”深蓝面罩强烈要求道，“不然我就割开他喉咙，我真的会下手！”

Sherlock，尽管堵着个塞子，还是在令人费解地滔滔不绝着。看起来很有可能他还在继续自己的推理，哪怕其实没人能听得懂。

John徒手握拳，有条不紊地一个个扳动自己的指节。  
深蓝面罩的双目大睁，然后他哽住了，“我，我会，我杀，呃——！”急促的声音在John第一次，相当从容不迫地前进了一步时打住了。  
深蓝面罩的双手颤抖，他试着弄出一些“把皮肤割开一道口子好弄出一些警告的血痕”的招数，毋庸置疑是看了太多的电影学来的。但不幸的是刀子从他颤抖的手指间滑落，掉落在Sherlock坐着弯起大腿上。

Sherlock试着蠕动好让刀子掉到地上，不过他双手双腿都被紧紧地绑在椅子上，实在不太方便活动。而且他还在发出一些含糊不清的声音。

John又迈了一步。  
深蓝面罩的眼睛快速地向后一翻，他一头昏倒在地。  
Sherlock皱起眉头，显然不明白他身后的家伙倒下的原因。

休息室群众们鼓掌。  
“看见没？”Sherlock在休息室一角嘀咕道，“完全的业余货色。”

在屏幕上，John看起来似乎也对事情的转变有些惊讶。“好吧，”他一本正经地说，“这还真是容易。”

Sherlock在椅子上扭来扭去，试着更快地从口塞后面发言。

“你不应该把它留在里面的！”Anderson叫出来。  
警察们大笑。

”或者把它堵进你嘴巴里，让它替我们省下你那些没新意的反驳。“Sherlock用他最恶劣的语调说道。

John此时终于有所反应，伸出一只手放在Sherlock手腕上，Sherlock冷静下来。

“来了！”Gregson窃笑着说。

屏幕上，John把口塞从Sherlock的嘴巴里弄了出来。

“——不可能做珠宝大盗，”Sherlock继续被中断的句子，“你注意到第四个男人的鞋子了吗，John？他脚踝向下，本可能导致一个不规则的足迹，还有博物馆外面的脚印是——”

“你，”John用某种激动的情绪打断他，“真是不可思议。”  
Sherlock停下，眨眨眼，仰头对他皱眉。“我？”

“是你。”John向他肯定道，“千真万确。”他捡起掉在Sherlock腿上的刀子。

Sherlock的耳朵惹人注意地变成了粉红色，不管是因为这个表扬还是因为John的手所放的位置，这就需要大家去赌一把了（当然，有一半的警员们都在打赌）“这可……”Sherlock歪头看看地上的绑匪，“不算坏。”

 

“不坏。”John简短地重复道，在Sherlock前面跪下好割开绑住他脚腕的绳索。  
“不坏，”Sherlock同意道，他的耳朵现在更红了。  
“你脸红了。”John指出，移向解放Sherlock的手腕。  
“我才没有。”  
“你有。”  
"我刚刚被绑架，虐待，还有威胁，我只不过……“  
”受惊了？“John提议。他搞定了Sherlock手腕上剩下的绳子，然后卡擦一声合上了瑞士军刀。  
Sherlock对他怒目而视，然后试着站起来。

差不多一打的警探们努力试图压抑住自己的大笑。

Sherlock成功地站起来几秒钟，就因为被绑起来导致血液循环不畅所以双腿发软以至于——

”晕厥！“Anderson在Sherlock倒下的瞬间恰如时机地大喊道。

John，迅雷不及掩耳地用胳膊抱住Sherlock把他扶起来。Sherlock的长腿无力地弯曲就像一匹新生的马驹。John不得不半向前倾，一只膝卡进Sherlock的大腿之间，向上顶住他背后的曲线以便让Sherlock能够保持平稳。一只胳膊牢牢地环绕着Sherlock的腰部，另一只胳膊抱住他的脑袋。Sherlock的双臂，在被长时间捆绑之后依然如小猫般柔弱，无用地轻抵着John的胸口。

画面如同一个华丽的浪漫史小说封面般静止。

”我收回刚才的话，“Hopkins决定道，”这才是我的新桌面。“

然后，让整件事儿更糟的是，Sherlock气若游丝地低语着：”John。”

“现在就带我走！”Donovan自动补完道。  
“你真是我的理想情人！”Dimmock轻巧地继续补完。  
“我的英雄！”Gregson做出即将接吻的表情。  
“我完全属于你！”Lestrade忍不住也加入。

“啧，幼稚，”Sherlock朝上翻眼，但是他的耳尖又开始泛出粉色。

他得到了众人的一片嘘声以及一些有点下流的建议作为回答。  
John依然保持沉默，看起来似乎像是在狡黠微笑。

“是的，当你们在这儿浪费时间的时候，真正的盗贼们还逍遥法外，”Sherlock斥责他们道。  
当然，当屏幕上John用双臂把Sherlock给公主抱了起来离开镜头的一幕无助于重建Sherlock的威严。

"甚至没有亲吻或者感谢嘛？这可不对。“Lestrade戏谑道。  
Sherlock对他怒目而视，耳朵通红。

”好啦，“Lestrade放缓了态度，”我们确实还有一堆珠宝窃贼要对付呢，伙计们。“  
Lestrade的小组不情愿地跟着他离开了休息室重归工作。其他人打算留下再观赏一遍。

”顺便一提，你以前可没这么失态过。“Lestrade对Sherlock说道。  
”我没有晕过去，”Sherlock坚持道，“捆着我膝盖的绳子太紧了，而且被缠成——”

"哦，John！“Anderson无比戏剧性地打断了他。  
”那个不是晕厥！”Sherlock尾随他们走出去。他转向John，后者依然如往常般坚守自己的位置。“那不是！”  
John的唇角微微抽动。“当然，那不是。”  
“谢谢！”Sherlock宽慰地吐口气。

“……公主殿下。”  
Sherlock瞥他。  
“你又脸红了。”John无从抗拒地狡黠一笑，“不过别担心。如果你要昏过去的话，我会接住你的。”  
Sherlock发出一个小小的被激怒的声音，然后从他身边走过，迈着他的长腿能达到的最快步伐逃离。  
“不过，下次我会期待一个吻或者感激的。”John从他背后对他喊道，“你只能得到一次免费的英雄救美的服务。”  
Sherlock在摔门而出之前狠狠瞥了John一眼。

Lestrade再度试着把笑声堵回拳头里，“要不要加入我们的审讯？”他问道，“我有预感你的威胁会让他们吐出更多的真相，比玩那些‘坏警察’游戏效率还要高得多。”

“谁，我？”John无辜地问道，随即给了Lestrade邪佞一笑。

Lestrade只能大笑出声。

-FIN-


End file.
